Tornadokit's Tale
by Velvetclaw
Summary: I don't do gigantic novels, but this is continuing from my Lunarclan challenge (The 1st Chapter is the challenge part. The other chapters aren't really part of the challenge) This is sort-of like a mini novel, with about 3-10 chapters. I will make many of these from challemges.


Rabbitstar, leader of windclan, was leading a border patrol in leafbare with Redwhisker, Olivecry and her apprentice, Lilypaw. They were going along the riverclan border, when Redwhisker perked up.

"I smell something..." Rabbitstar scented the air, and found Grassreeds scent mixed with his deputys! Oh, that Tansytail, always looking for the prize, another deputy! I'm not going to punish her, oh no, let HER be punished when she has kits! Then I will give the kits to riverclan! Lets see how she will like that...

It was greenleaf, and just as Rabbitstar suspected, Tansytail has just had a litter, but with only one kit. Nobody knew about the cat from another clan, but cats were still astonished that Tansytail had kits! The time is right, Rabbitstar thought.

"Cats of windclan! Gather here today before me, for I have some news." Every cat looked up at the rock in expectance of big news. "As you know, our deputy Tansytail," Rabbitstar spat out the words, "just disgraced us by having kits as a deputy, so I have decided to give her a punishment. I know that Tansytails mate is Grassreed!"

The whole clan gasped. "I have decided the perfect punishment, for Tansytail to give her kit to Grassreed, so it would be painful for her to bear, but it would also avoid bloodshed. You cannot convince me otherwise, so who would like to go on the patrol to make sure this happens?"

All the cats started murmuring, but then came to a decision. "So Lilypaw, Oakleaf, Moonfur, and Yellowfern shall join me! We shall leave tonight!"

The windclan cats moved swiftly to the border with Tornadokit in Rabbitstars jaws. They reached the border and waited for Grassreed to come. Eventually, he did.

"Quick! Everyone hide!" All the cats on patrol except for Tansytail and Tornadokit hid in the grass.

"Grassreed!" Tansytail called. "It's so god to see you! Listen, I have to give you my kit, Tornadokit. It doesn't matter if you don't have any nursing queens either, he is old enough to try freshkill. I hope you appreciate this, it is really painful for me to do this..." Tansytail started to wail in pain, "Oh my kit! Just please take him! Before I change my mind..."

Grassreed stayed silent through all of this, only bothering to pick up the wailing and thrashing kit by the scruff and walking away.

"Happy now, Rabbitstar? Why did you even make me deputy?" Rabbitstar and his patrol cam out of the grass,

"It was sent a dream by Starclan. This is your destiny."

While the patrol was heading back to camp, the clearing was filled with cats waiting in anticipation. Dustfoot, the medicine cat, was sitting on the highrock, he wanted to make sure all of the cats were okay. All of a sudden, it started to pour.

Rainflower was freaking out, "Quick! Get inside Fallowkit! You, too, Lionkit and Willowkit! I don't want you getting a cold!" All of the kits were ushered inside by the queens, who followed along inside.

"I suggest you go inside too, Mountainclaw and Littlefur," Dustfoot suggested.

"Bah, warriors these days," Mountainclaw complained, but went inside anyway with Littlefur.

"How about all of us go inside, it is pretty cold, and we don't want any cat to get sick, even if it is greenleaf. We are probably going to lose a warrior for a few days, and we don't want to lose another one," Redwhisker suggested.

All of the warriors headed inside their dens, one of them murmuring that they wouldn't be surprised if Redwhisker was the next deputy. Redwhisker padded over to Dustfoot, "Want me to stay out with you? I know you won't go inside,"

Dustfoot shook his head. "I don't want you to get sick. My bones are getting old anyways. Plus, there is Lilacstep to take over my position."

Redwhisker dipped his head and padded back to the warrior den.

This is a very bad omen, Dustfoot thought, something tragic has happened that shouldn't have, thoughts that shouldn't have been thought. The clan is going to have a very rough day tomorrow.

The clan went on as normal the next day, Tansytail was provoked of her position and was replaced by Redwhisker, just as the clan had suspected.

I don't think he is the right choice, Dustfoot thought, I don't think Redwhisker is who he really is, nobody showed me any respect how Redwhisker did in a long time, and I don't believe it.

Although the clan had complained, Tansytail stayed inside the nursery and didn't go out on any patrols.

"I saved the clan from bloodshed!" She argued.

Rabbitstar was quick with a reply. "But it was your fault any bloodshed was caused in the first place, you had the kit, and not only did you give riverclan a new warrior, but you were mates with a riverclan DEPUTY. Luckily it wasn't the leader, or I would have had your pelt for sure. Not only did you break the warrior code, but you had kits as a deputy! You are lucky that you are still in this clan, but if you want to leave this clan, then you may go."

The clearing fell silent in anticipation of what Tansytail would reply.

"You are no true leader!" Tansytail yowled, "A clan leader does not shun his own deputy! The clan leader takes care of the clan and thinks of their own clan before anything else!"

"I am thinking of my clan!" Rabbitstar interrupted, "I shall have no disgrace in my clan, now get out! You are hereby now exiled from windclan! Chase her out to riverclan!"

Some of the warriors, including Redwhisker, Rabbitstar, and Yellowfern, chased her out. Dustfoot followed behind to see what would happen.

"Grassreed! Grassreed!" Tansytail yowled.

Grassreed and a patrol of riverclan warriors cane charging to the border.

"Grassreed, I have been chased out of windclan by my own brother! I was exiled by own brother Rabbitstar!" She spat out his name, "May I please join riverclan with Tornadokit?" She asked.

"I am not your mate, and Tornadokit stays with riverclan, but you may not stay." Grassreed replied.

Tansytail had heartbreak in her eyes "But-"

"Get off riverclan territory!" Grassreed yowled. Tansytail was chased of the clan territory and in the direction of the highrocks.

Rabbitstar caught up with Tansytail,"Tansytail, I am sorry, but this is your destiny. Please, visit the moonstone and talk to starclan. I am sorry for it to have happened this way, but I am saving you, you'll see. Just stay near the clans and you will see the treachery unfold. Please, stay safe. I will always love you, sister." Tansytail nodded her head with tears in her eyes, and sped up the path to the moonstone.

"I think I'll head to the moonstone, today." Dustfoot called out. All of the clan sped away while Dustfoot climbed up the slope to the moonstone.

When he arrived, Tansytail was already sitting at the entrance. "I won't bother you, Tansytail. Actually, I would like to go with you when you talk to starclan. You didn't deserve this, no cat does. Grassreed actually does love you, but Rabbitstar talked to him to save you. Your destiny is the most important destiny any cat could ever have."

They sat in silence until it was time to go down to the moonstone. They went down the path to the moonstone.

"I'm scared," Tansytail spoke.

Dustfoot went to stand next to her, "Don't worry, I'll guide you."

They walked up to the stone, which was already shining, laid down, and put their noses against the stone. They were soon shot into the middle of the gathering place, which look different.

"Welcome," Wind stepped out of the shadows. "This is what will happen to the clans I believe, but don't worry, the clans will soon be built up again."

Thunder stood next to Wind, with Shadow, River, and Sky coming up from behind. "Oh! I know all of you!" Tansytail exclaimed "You founded the clans! But, who are you?" she asked, pointing her tail to Sky.

"I am Sky, founder of Skyclan, which you wouldn't know because they were driven out. The land how it looks now will look like this soon, there is going to be a great big battle, and many of the cats won't survive. What is important is that you stay alive, so that you may rebuild the clans, this battle is so big Skyclan has left the gorge and is traveling back to the clans as we speak. By the time they arrive, the battle should be within a few days, and if you must, you may take your kit and flee."

"No," Tansytail replied, "I am loyal to the clans and will help in this fight. If you really want me to save a cat to rebuild the clans, I will choose my kit, and that is final."

"As you wish." All of the ancient cats replied. The world started to get brighter until Tansytail and Dustfoot reappeared in front of the moonstone. They looked at each other and dashed off to riverclan to see if they could save the clans in time.

"Grassreed!" Tansytail called out.

Grassreed appeared with Tornadokit by his side. "Please, take him somewhere safe." Grassreed told Tansytail and walked away.

"Come on, Tornadokit, I know exactly where we are going to go.

"Are we going to hide in the gorge?" he asked.

"No," Tansytail replied.

"Are we going to hide at the bottom of the river?" He asked again.

"No, we are going to the moonstone" she replied.

"The moonstone? Why there?"

"Because, Tornadokit, starclan will protect you there. Don't worry."

As they were traveling, they saw a large group of cats crossing windclan territory. "Thats skyclan." Tansytail told tornadokit. All he did was stare at the cats in awe.

When they arrived at the moonstone, Tansytail sent Tornadokit inside the cave by himself, beacause she could already hear the screeching of battling cats. "Good luck mommy!" He called.

Tansytail fled down the slope to come across the most terrible sight she had ever seen. So many fighting cats! But.. Where is the enemy? She looked around to see cats fighting themselves. Oh my god! These are copies of us! A copy to match each and every one of us! Even the kits! Oh, there is Tornadokit, and Rabbitstar, and Grassreed! The only copy I don't see is... Redwhisker! He was standing on top of the great rock, sending his army of cats to destroy each and every cat.

"Redwhisker!" Tansytail called. He turned around to face the she-cat, snarling.

"Why do you have to ruin EVERYTHING? I should have been Rabbitstars kin! I should have been the special! I should have been the one to be the savior! The clans belong to ME!"

He jumped at Tansytail, but she dove to the side. "What do you mean? You wanted to be savior, but you are destroying the clans instead!" She leaped at him and made a scratch along his flank, but he bit her tail.

"Ow!" Tansytail wailed. "Why are you doing this?" She cried.

Redwhisker stood over her, with pain in his eyes. "It was my destiny, and I can't change that." he caterwauled.

Tansytail look at Redwhisker straight in the eyes. "You can change your destiny, just like I did." she stated.

Redwhisker looked at her in fury and lunged to give the killing bite. Tansytail couldn't defend herself and died within minutes. Just as she saw starclan surrounding her, she saw Tornadokit. "Mommy!" he cried.

While Redwhisker was standing over her body in victory, Rabbitstar lunged at him and killed him, Redwhiskers body surrounded in blood, even his whiskers were tinted red.


End file.
